


Cover for The Republic of Heaven

by dedicatedfollower467



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Cover Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicatedfollower467/pseuds/dedicatedfollower467
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for Blind_Author's "The Republic of Heaven" which is an excellent (though currently unfinished) fusion with Phillip Pullman's His Dark Materials universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for The Republic of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Republic of Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465527) by [Blind_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Author/pseuds/Blind_Author). 



> Please read Blind_Author's "The Republic of Heaven" and the other stories in the series! It is really a wonderful story, perfectly in character for both John and Sherlock, and is really one of the best Daemon AUs I've ever read.
> 
> This is also my first time making covers for fanfics, but I'm definitely open to doing more at some point!

[ **The Republic of Heaven** ](465527/chapters/803916)

His Dark Materials AU. John and his dæmon, Amarisa, have never quite fit in, largely because she settled as a wolfdog. Sherlock and Raniel are similarly isolated, mostly because the woman they call Mummy is a witch. These two men and their dæmons end up sharing a flat together and the rest, as they say, is history. And with a witch-clan out for John's blood and a man known as Moriarty emerging from the shadows, they're certainly not going to be bored.


End file.
